Rapid increases in the demand for bandwidth in optical links, such as links found in long-haul optical networks, are necessitating rapid increases in the capacity of optical links. As the capacity of optical channels in some networks approaches 100 gigabits-per-second (Gbps), the bandwidth of wavelength-selective switches (WSSs) may be such that WSSs cascaded along an optical link degrades high-speed optical signals and consequently limits system performance. Thus, there may be a need to compensate for the presence of WSSs in the demodulation of high-speed optical signals in optical receivers.